We've Got It All, Something Special, Part 4
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: What happened to Johnny and Julianna? Will they be able to have it all? Is someone plotting against them?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own Julianna and any other original characters that are conceived in this story. Enjoy!

_Six months after the ending of Part 3:_

"OK, Julianna, one more push and we'll have this baby," Dr. Moore said to his patient.

Julianna Gage pushed and was rewarded with the cries of her child. Johnny Gage looked at his wife. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and she looked exhausted.

When the baby was born, the smile on her face could have lit up the whole city. Johnny couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Congratulations! It's a girl," Dr. Moore said.

Before Julianna could take hold of her daughter, she was hit with a massive pain. "Johnny! What's wrong," she asked, her face contorting in pain.

Dr. Moore became alarmed and immediately checked Julianna.  
"Well, nothing to worry about but you still in labor. We've got another baby here. Give it one good push, Juli," Dr. Moore said.

Julianna pushed and was once again rewarded with the cries of an infant.

"Well, Julianna, you're full of surprises aren't you. Congratulations, you have a little boy, too," Dr. Moore announced the couple.

Julianna started crying. The nurses handed the babies to Julianna and Johnny. He smile seemed plastered on his face because he couldn't believe his good fortune.

The nurses let the Gage's have their children for a few minutes before taking them to the nursery to check them out and get their measurements. Julianna and Johnny were alone for the first time in 28 hours. Julianna closed her eyes, exhaustion seeping through every pore.

She sensed Johnny next to her and reached her hand up and moved over in the bed.

He took her hand and sat down. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe this. Twins! I didn't think that was possible," Johnny said.  
"It's not impossible but it is rare for someone like me to have a boy and a girl. I just can't believe it," Julianna said.

"I'm just so glad that we're together. I can't believe how close we came to losing everything. And now we've been doubly blessed," Johnny said.  
"I can't either. I love you," she said to him.

"I love you, too," he said.

Julianna closed her eyes and listened to the beating of her husband's heart. She knew that heart beat for her, just like her's did for him. She didn't like to think about the last six months because it was the most painful of her life. She hated what had happened to them and prayed it would never happen again.

Nothing, not the ordeal with Amy, her belief for a few minutes that Johnny was dead nor her being attacked by the man who raped her in San Francisco, could compare to the last few months.

Johnny and Julianna closed their eyes, thanking God they were together and they had two beautiful children.

_~The next chapter will flashback and you'll find out what happened. ~Kaiti_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I do own Julianna.

_**Flashback: Six Months Ago**_

Brackett wheeled Julianna into the room with her husband. When the door opened, Johnny nearly leaped out of the bed to his wife. Since he had the concussion, Julianna was helped out of the chair by Roy and she went to him.

Johnny wrapped her in his arms and didn't want to let go. He moved himself over in the bed and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Easy, Tiger," she said.  
"Are you OK," he asked. He took in her cast and hoped she wasn't in too much pain from it.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you. Guys, can you give us some privacy for a minute," she asked.

"Now, Juli, this isn't the time for that," Mike said, smiling.

"Very funny. I'll see you both in a minute. Now OUT," Julianna said.  
Mike and Roy backed out of the room wondering what in the world had Julianna so worked up.

When the door shut behind them, Julianna looked at her husband.  
"Leelee, what's wrong," Johnny asked.  
"Kel saw something in my blood work," she said.  
Johnny became immediately concerned. "Are you OK? Is it serious," he said.

Julianna looked at her husband. "Depends on how you look at it," she said.  
Julianna turned herself so she was facing him in the bed. Johnny put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Whatever it is, we'll get through it together," he said.

"Our lives are going to change," she said.  
"Julianna Gage, will you tell me what's wrong with you," Johnny practically begged.  
"If my figures are right, we have about seven and half months to figure out which room to use," she said.

Johnny looked at her. She could tell he didn't understand what she was talking about and he was probably thinking his concussion was causing a huge problem.

The moment he figured it out, Julianna wished she had a camera. His eyes got big and his mouth hung open.

"Seriously," he asked.  
"Yeah. Seems all our practicing paid off," she said.

Johnny kissed his wife. He didn't know what else to do but kiss her. He couldn't believe their good fortune. Despite everything they'd been through in the last few months, they were having a baby. It was the miracle Johnny knew Julianna had been hoping for but didn't realize it. Johnny had never had any doubts. He knew he and Julianna were going to have children, he just wasn't sure of the route they would take to get there.

Julianna went to the door and let Roy and Mike back inside.

"So, can we be let in on the conversation or is it between a husband and wife," Mike asked.  
Julianna sat back down on the bed with her husband and looked at him. "Go ahead," she said.  
"Julianna's pregnant," Johnny said, his smile a mile wide.

"Really! Congrats you two," Roy said.  
Mike looked at her. "Juju, you're having a baby? That's amazing," he said.  
"It's a miracle, that's what it is," she said.

"Well, we'll let you guys go to sleep. We'll see you guys in the morning," Roy said.

"Mike, you going back to the ranch," Julianna asked her brother.

"No, I'm going to Roy's. He and Joanne have invited me to stay with them until I figure out what to do," Mike said.  
"Thanks for taking care of him, Roy," Julianna said.

"No problem. Joanne will probably be by tomorrow and be ready to spoil that child rotten," Roy said.  
"You ready to be Uncle Roy, partner," Johnny asked.  
"Looking forward to it," he said as he and Mike headed out of the room.

Julianna went back to Johnny's bed.  
"I just can't believe this. This day has been truly unbelievable," Johnny said.  
I know the feeling," Julianna said, sitting back down next to him. She yawned, not realizing how tired she was, the day catching up with her.  
"Leelee, get some sleep. We've got a lot of planning to do," Johnny said, wrapping his arms around his wife.  
She looked up at him. "I don't think this is what Kel and Joe had in mind when they put us in the same room," she said.  
Johnny flashed his crooked smiled and winked. "So, we're sleeping," he said.

Julianna closed her eyes and was fast asleep when the medical team checked on them in the morning.  
"Johnny," Joe called as he and Kel entered the room followed by Dixie with their breakfast.

Johnny opened his eyes and smiled at Joe. "Morning, Doc," he said.  
Julianna opened her eyes and realized they had an audience. "Morning," she said.  
"So Dr. Brackett tells me there's some news you two need to share with Dixie and me," Joe said.  
"Johnny and I are having a baby," Julianna said.  
Johnny grinned as congratulations were offered to the couple.

"Does this mean shopping and a baby shower," Dixie asked.  
"Any excuse to throw a party," Julianna asked Dixie.

Dixie smiled. "Hey, this baby is the product of a lot of hard work," she said.  
"I'd like to think it was fun," Johnny said, causing Julianna to blush and smack her husband, lightly on the leg.

"You guys can go home this morning. Juli, you need to follow up with ortho at the end of the week. Dr. Thornton is going to see you," he said.  
"Thanks for pulling a few strings, Kel," she said.  
"Hey, have to keep our doctors in top form. I also made an appointment with the OB clinic and Dr. Goode for you after your ortho appointment," Kel asked.  
"Wow! You'd think you had some stake in this with all this extra care," Julianna said.  
Kel just smiled.

Mike arrived a few minutes later with clothes for Johnny and Julianna.

"Raided your closets. Just grabbed what was handy. Hope that's OK," Mike asked.

"Thanks, Mike. That was sweet of you," Julianna said.  
"When's Tracy's funeral," Johnny asked.  
"Tomorrow. Her parents want me to say a few words. I don't know what to say," he said, his eyes misting up.

"That you loved her. That's all anyone would expect. That's the truth," Julianna told her brother.

"Juli and I will be there to support you, Mike," Johnny said.  
"Thanks. I'll take you guys home when you're ready," Mike said, stepping out of the room so they could get dressed.  
Julianna realized it was a lot harder to dress herself when she had only one hand, but Johnny seemed to enjoy having to help her.

"This is quite nice," he said, buttoning her jeans for her.  
"These pants are already too tight. And they were really loose right before we got married. Guess I'm going to have to do some shopping," she said.

"I just can't believe we're having a baby! My girl is having MY baby. Doesn't get any better than that," he said, kissing her.

They were still kissing when Dixie and Sally came in with wheelchairs to wheel the couple out of the hospital.  
Dixie cleared her throat. "Um...you're already pregnant. You can lay off," she said.  
Julianna pulled away, embarrassed, but Johnny smiled at Dixie. "Never gonna happen," he said.

Mike came in behind Dixie and Sally and took Julianna's wheelchair from Dixie.

"You ready," Mike asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go home," Johnny said, taking Julianna's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I've just borrowed them and added my own character, Julianna, into the mix.

Ellen Taylor pinned her cap into her hair and prepared for her first shift back at Rampart. She'd left the hospital a year and a half ago to work on a cruise ship. It was the opportunity she'd been waiting for and felt she needed. She hadn't counted on meeting a handsome paramedic and wanting to stay at Rampart to be near him.

She'd written several letters while on the ship, but, distance ended whatever they had developed.

She moved past him and found herself married and then divorced within six months of the wedding.

She'd moved back and gotten another position at Rampart. She was ready to get back with that paramedic.

"Morning, Miss McCall," Ellen said as she reported for work.

"Ellen. It's good to see you," Dixie said.

Julianna came out of a room and went to the nurses station.

"Juli, this is Ellen Taylor. She worked here about two years ago and now she's come back," Dixie said.  
"Well, welcome back to Rampart," Julianna said.

"I found I missed this place. I worked for a cruise line for a while and it was fun, but I was ready to come back," Ellen said.

Julianna got off the stool and headed off to see a patient.

"Nice meeting you Ellen. Look forward to working with you," Julianna said.

"Say, Miss McCall, is that paramedic I was seeing before I left still working for the county," she asked.  
Dixie drew a blank. "I'm not sure," she said. Ellen had dated several men before she left and Dixie hadn't paid any attention to them.  
Just then, Johnny and Roy came in with a patient.

As they wheeled him around the corner, Ellen spied Johnny.

He headed to the nurses station to get the supplies and Ellen pounced. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Ellen," Johnny asked, unable to believe what had just happened.

"I'm back," she said.  
"I can see that. Welcome back," Johnny said. He tried to avoid her again and went to the nurses station for his supplies.

"So...now that I'm back, what do you say you take me out sometime," Ellen said.  
Johnny looked at her. "I can't take you out," he said, as nicely as possible.

Julianna came out of the room and wrote something on the chart before handing it to Ellen.

"Ellen, would you set up a suture set for me in four," Julianna said.  
"Of course, doctor. See you around, Johnny," she said, winking and heading toward four.

Julianna headed toward the nurses station, but was stopped by Sally. "Julianna, can you take a look at this kid in three," she asked.  
"Of course," Julianna replied. She gave a quick wave to her husband and went into three.

"You dated Ellen, didn't you," Dixie asked Johnny.

"For two seconds. We had one date and then she left for the cruise ship. We exchanged letters but then I met Amy and then Juli. I sorta forgot about her," Johnny said, checking off his supplies on his list.

Roy came and got the supplies from Johnny after checking on the patient he'd ridden in the ambulance with to Rampart.

"That man going to be OK," Johnny asked.  
"Brackett thinks so. Where's Jules," Roy asked.  
"Sally pulled her into see a kid in three and she's going to do stitches in four," he said.  
"So we'll catch her on the next run," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. Tell her I'll see her later, Dix," Johnny asked.  
"Of course. See you guys later," Dixie said.

Roy and Johnny headed out the door. As they passed four, Ellen exited and immediately pounced on Johnny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Johnny pushed her away. "Ellen," he shrieked.

"Here. Call me later," she said, putting a piece of paper in his pocket.

Before Johnny could respond to Ellen, they were toned out for a call.

Julianna missed Johnny twice when he came in with a patient. She'd been consulting with an orthopedist and doing sutures on a man involved in a bar fight.

"Now, next time maybe you should stick to milk as a beverage of choice. It'll save a lot of money on the medical and dry cleaning bills, Mr. Jones," Julianna said.

"You do know he won't remember what you told him, Juli," Sally said.  
"I know, but it makes me feel better," Julianna said, writing on the chart.  
"You're just practicing for when you have that baby," Sally said.  
"Probably. So have you given any thought to coming for dinner at my house Friday night," Julianna asked.  
"I can't impose on you and Johnny like that," Sally said.  
Julianna looked at Sally and let out a sigh. "OK, I have a confession to make. Mike's coming for dinner also and I thought you might want to join us so he doesn't feel left out," Julianna said.

Sally rolled her eyes at Julianna. "Your brother isn't interested in me. We're just friends," Sally said.  
"All the more reason for you to come and have dinner with us. I'm grateful to you for offering friendship to him. I know it's hard for him to see me and Johnny happy and having a baby. Besides, Johnny and I started out as friends," Julianna said.  
"If you and I weren't friends," Sally said.

"You'd be calling me doctor like all the other nurses. Come on Sally. It'll be fun," Julianna said.

"Fine," Sally said.

The two walked out of the room together and Sally went to get the supplies to dress Mr. Jones' wounds.

Julianna took a seat at the desk and laughed at her friend. Sally and Julianna had become friends when Julianna first started working at the hospital. Sally had joined her and Dixie for lunch her first day at the hospital. Julianna and Sally immediately struck up a friendship and Julianna was grateful for it. She headed into the room with her fracture patient.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I am borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. Julianna is my character.

Johnny and Roy brought a patient in while Julianna was in with the fracture patient. Sally stood with her back to the nurses station, filling out a supply sheet.

Ellen came out of a room and headed straight for Johnny.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you," she said, grabbing Johnny and kissing him.  
"What the... Ellen! Stop this," Johnny said.

Julianna heard her husband raising his voice as she opened the door and immediately went out into the hall.

"Miss Taylor. What are you doing? That is totally inappropriate behavior and I will not tolerate it while you're working with me," Julianna said.  
"I was just getting reacquainted with my former boyfriend. We were just making plans for this weekend," Ellen said.  
Julianna looked at her husband and he immediately said, "I'm married, Ellen," he said, showing his wedding band.  
Ellen looked at the ring. "This some kind of a joke? You actually got married? I'm not believing this. Just who is Mrs. John Gage," Ellen asked.  
Johnny grabbed his wife's hand. "This is my wife Ellen. Dr. Julianna Gage."

"You married John," Ellen said, disbelief in her eyes.  
"Yes, I did," Julianna said showing her engagement ring and wedding ring. "Now, I think Dr. Early needs you in room 2."

Ellen, unable to say anything because of the shock, merely nodded and headed to room 2.

Julianna looked at Johnny. He was about to speak, but she held up her hand. "You don't have to explain. At least not now," she said.

"You sure," he asked.  
"Yeah. I'll see you at home," Julianna said.

Johnny and Roy took their supplies and headed out to the Squad.  
Roy looked at his friend. "That was...interesting," Roy said.  
"That was embarrassing. What in the world happened in there," Johnny asked.  
"I think Ellen still carries a torch for you and I don't think she took the news of your marriage too well," Roy said as they headed back to the Station.  
"I just hope Juli's OK. I don't want Ellen to do anything to upset her," Johnny said.  
"Now that she knows you're married, I'm sure she'll leave it alone," Roy said.  
"God, I hope so," Johnny said.

Julianna went back to her office to do some charting. Sally knocked on the door a little later and brought Julianna some juice.  
"Thought you might like something. You've been in here for a while," Sally said.  
Julianna took the juice and thanked her.  
"I have some things to do for Kel regarding the paramedic program. He wants me to start teaching the paramedic program for him next semester," she said.  
"That's great," Sally said.  
"The only problem is when the paramedics are due for re-certification. When Roy and Johnny come due, I won't be able to have anything to do with their testing," Julianna said.  
"Well, you can work around that. But you're not fooling me. You're hiding from Ellen," Sally said, taking a drink of the juice she brought for herself.

"I am not hiding out from Ellen. I just don't want her to feel embarrassed by that little spectacle earlier," Julianna said.  
"Well, let me tell you something, Juli. Ellen doesn't get embarrassed. At least not easily. And finding out that Johnny's married, to you of all people, isn't going to change her mind. I think she came back to Rampart to get back with an old boyfriend. I didn't know it was John that she had dated, but it makes sense," Sally said.  
"How do you figure," she asked.  
"Because he happens to be a very attractive. He's very easy on the eyes, Juli," Sally said.

Julianna laughed at her friend. "Thanks for noticing. I happen to think he's pretty good looking," Julianna said. Julianna got out of her chair and she and Sally exited her office and went back to work. Julianna had a few hours left on her shift and she spent them treating minor cases that came into the hospital.

She signed out to another doctor at 6 that evening. She called the Station and Mike told her Johnny was out on a call.

"I'm going to stop by for a few minutes. If nothing else, I can see you, bro," she said.

"Great! I'm making chicken tonight," he said.

"I'm definitely staying for dinner then. I love your chicken," she said.

She hung up the phone and headed out to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII. I own the character of Julianna and am boring the characters for my own enjoyment. :)

She arrived at the Station and everyone seemed glad to see her.

"How you feeling, Juli," Chet asked.  
"Fine. I'm beginning to feel like a beached whale, though," she said.

Mike brought a stool and put his sister's feet on it.

"You're as bad as Johnny," Julianna said.

Mike just smiled and Julianna felt a twinge in her chest. Mike's smile was there, but it wasn't the same smile she had become accustomed to. The death of Tracy still hung over him. She knew he felt guilty because of what happened, even though it wasn't his fault.

"You still coming for dinner this weekend," Julianna asked Mike.

"Yeah," he said.

"You want to play cards with us, Juli," Cap asked.  
"Sure. I didn't have any other plans and I know my brother is fixing his chicken tonight," Julianna said.  
She played a few hands of gin rummy before Mike served his chicken and Johnny and Roy returned.

"Hey, Leelee! Figured you'd have headed home," he said.  
"Guys talked me into playing a few hands of gin rummy and I can't refused Mike's chicken," Julianna said.

"I don't feel bad saying this then, but I like his chicken," Johnny said.  
"I know, I know it's better than mine," Julianna said as she enjoyed her meal with the Station crew.

Julianna headed home. She was tired, but she didn't think she'd sleep that well because Johnny wasn't home. She picked up the house and fed Sisco. She jumped in the shower and crawled into bed. She picked up the book she'd wanted to read and fell asleep a few hours later. Johnny found her leaning on the bed, the opened book on her stomach. He smiled at the sight of his wife. He knew she hated sleeping without him and, now that she was pregnant, she did whatever she could to tire herself out so she could sleep.

"Hey, Leelee," he whispered as he got next to her in the bed.  
She opened her eyes and saw the dark eyes of her husband. "Hey, tiger. Have a good shift," she asked, pushing herself up.

"Typical. How was your night," he asked.  
"Picked up the house, had a shower and then fell asleep reading this book," she said.

"Glad you took it easy," he said, changing out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama pants.

"You want to take a little nap with me," he asked, kissing her.

"Yeah. I'm tired," she said, lying down in the bed and feeling Johnny's arms around her.

She laughed a bit. "What's funny," he asked.  
"You used to be able to wrap both arms around me fairly easily. Now, well, it won't be long before you won't be able to wrap your arms around me at all," she said.  
Johnny kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

They fell asleep and slept for a few hours before getting up for their day.

Julianna wanted to start a nursery for the baby.  
"I think we should use the room across the hall as a nursery," Julianna said, eating her breakfast.

"Wouldn't you want one of the larger bedrooms," Johnny asked.  
"Well, I thought the nursery should be small and only have what we needed for the baby. You know, crib, dresser, changing table and clothing. We can move the baby into a larger room when they're out of the crib," Julianna said, handing Johnny her plate.

"That sounds good. It'll be easier to get that room painted and get the floors done. I'll have more time to work on the bigger bedroom later," Johnny said.

"Well, I'm going to head to the grocery store. I know you have to do some work in the barn, so I should be back when you get finished with that," Julianna said.

Julianna and Johnny went about their normal routine when they were both home. Julianna enjoyed the little moments she had with Johnny.

They managed to clear out the bedroom across from theirs and Johnny had spent an afternoon painting the walls white. Julianna had made a list of the things they needed to buy since Johnny didn't want her to be around the paint fumes.

When their time off together was over, Julianna had not wanted to go back to work. She was working the next two days while Johnny was pulling his shift at the station.

She entered her office and immediately felt like going home. For some reason, she didn't want to be at the hospital today.

Sighing, she hung up her coat and put her purse in her desk drawer. She pulled her lab coat down and went out of her office and into the chaos of the Emergency department.  
Julianna was actually an intern al medicine physician, but had taken a year of emergency medicine during her residency. Since Emergency Department's were being established in more hospitals, medical schools were teaching the required material to allow future doctors to handle a case in the Emergency Department. Julianna was anxious to find out if Emergency Medicine would become a specialty and residents could actually specialize in it.

She arrived at the nurses station to find Dr. Brackett waiting for her.

"Morning, Kel," Julianna said.  
"Morning, Juli. I want to talk with you," he said.  
"Sure. What about," she asked.

"There's a paramedic committee meeting in Sacramento next week. I'm supposed to go, but I wondered if you would like to take my place," he asked.  
"Sounds great. When," she asked.  
"Well, it's Friday. You would have to leave sometime Thursday since the meeting is in the morning. You'd come back Friday afternoon," Kel said.  
"I don't have anything planned. It's Johnny's off day so I figured we'd do more baby stuff," Julianna said.  
"Well, it just so happens that they've asked me to extend an invitation to a paramedic in our program. Since you're going, how do you think Johnny would feel about going along," Kel asked.  
"He'd jump at it," Julianna said.  
"Dixie's supposed to go along with you. So don't get an ideas," Kel said.  
"Well, I'm already pregnant, Kel, so there's nothing to worry about," Julianna said.  
They traded smiles and Julianna went to see her first patient.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII. I'm just borrowing them for a limited time. I do own Julianna.

Three hours later, Johnny and Roy brought in a patient. "Morning, Dix," Johnny said, handing her the supply paper.  
"Morning, Johnny," she said.  
"Where's Juli," he asked, taking the paper from her.  
"Probably with a patient. She's been busy this morning," Dixie said.  
"She's got to make a living while you're out goofing off," Roy said, smiling.  
"Very funny, partner," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Just keep the cast dry and elevate your leg. You should be out playing baseball again in no time," Julianna said, handing the paperwork to the child's mother.

"Thank you, Dr. Gage," the mother said.  
Julianna smiled and turned around and headed to the nurses station.

"Speaking of the hardworking spouse, here she comes," Roy said, still needling his partner.

"Juli," Johnny said, as she made her way to the desk.

"Hey. Have you got a second," Julianna asked.

"Sure," Johnny said. Julianna motioned with her head and headed to her office.

"What's wrong, Leelee," Johnny asked.

"Nothing. Kel told me he wants me to take his place at the paramedic committee meeting in Sacramento and he said you can come with me. They want a presentation from one of the faculty of a program and a paramedic. Want to fly to Sacramento with me, Thursday," she asked.

"Thursday! Ah, man. This totally sucks," he said.  
"What," she asked.

"I switched with Dwyer and work a 48. I thought you were working Wednesday and Thursday so that' s why I agreed. I'm supposed to work my regular 24 Wednesday and then another 24 Thursday. I'd get off at 8 Friday. I'm sorry, sweetheart," Johnny said.  
"It's not a problem. I can always get Roy to go with me since he's not working," Julianna said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Johnny said.  
"Honey, it's not a problem. Believe me, I understand. It was kind of last minute," Julianna said.

Julianna opened the door to her office and Johnny followed her out. "You're not mad are you? I didn't know, I swear," Johnny said.  
"I know and I'm not mad, so stop worrying. I probably shouldn't go anyway since I'm pregnant," Julianna said.  
"Look, go if you want. It's not a problem. I'm sure Roy will go with you," Johnny said.  
"Where will Roy go? What are you two talking about me for," Roy asked as the couple neared the desk.  
"Juli's been invited to the state paramedic committee meeting Thursday and she wanted me to come with her, but I agreed to do a 48 so Dwyer could go to a funeral. I can't go, but you can," Johnny said.  
"I don't know," Roy said.  
"It's not a big deal. Dixie's going, so everything will be fine," Julianna said.  
"Now, wait. I can't go with Jules. Joanne's mom's birthday is Friday and she wants to go over there and take her out for the day. I'll have the kids," Roy said.  
"It's not a problem. Really. I don't have to go. I can go next year. It's not a problem," Julianna said.  
"Now, Juli this is a big opportunity for you and I want you to go. Brackett asked you to go. I'll check around the station and see if I can get someone to cover for me. Hell, I'll even call Brice. I'll be there with you, Leelee, don't worry," Johnny said.  
"OK. I'll make the arrangements," Julianna said.

The guys got toned out for a call and Johnny placed a quick kiss on Julianna's cheek and rushed out with Roy.

Julianna and Sally went to attend to the next group of patients waiting for their expertise.

Ellen came out of the treatment room. She'd heard that Johnny was escorting Julianna to the paramedic committee and she knew Dixie was going. She wondered if she could finagle a way for her to get Dixie's place on the trip and then get Dr. Gage to stay behind.  
"Might take a little bit of work," she thought to herself. She exited the room and headed upstairs to administration.

She entered the office of the Chief Medical Officer, Lucas Young. "Morning Beverly. Is Dr. Young free," she asked.  
"I believe so, but he should be heading to a meeting with the cardiology staff in a few minutes," Beverly answered.  
"I won't be long. Thanks," Ellen said, opening the door to the office.  
"Luke! I need to speak with you," she said to the man behind the desk.  
"Ellie, what do you need," he asked.  
"I need a favor," she asked.  
"A hospital administration favor or big brother favor," he asked.  
"Both kind of," she said.  
Lucas sat down and listened to his sister.  
"I need you to arrange for me to go to the paramedic committee meeting in Sacramento," she said.  
"I understand that Dr. Brackett asked Dr. Gage to go along with Dixie McCall," Lucas said.  
"I know, but you need to get Brackett or Early or even yourself to go and take me along instead of Dixie," she said.  
"And how am I supposed to do that," he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're the boss. Figure it out. Call some phony nursing staff meeting and make Dixie have to be there. Then you can do something with Dr. Gage's schedule, can't you," she asked.

Lucas looked at his sister. There had to be a reason she wanted him to change the schedules, but he didn't want to know. He just hoped Ellen knew what she was doing. He'd done her a favor by hiring her back when he'd been given this position. He hadn't told anyone she was his half-sister and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved her, but he didn't want anyone to know of their relationship.

Lucas took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he said.  
Ellen jumped up and gave him a hug before heading out of his office. Beverly knew he and Ellen were siblings and he only told her because he didn't want Beverly to ask any questions. He told her to keep it a secret and Beverly assured him that she would.

Ellen left and went back downstairs to work.

Julianna saw Ellen coming out of a room and that sense of dread was hanging over her again. Sally noticed Julianna's discomfort and approached her. "Want me to work with you today," Sally asked.  
"That would be wonderful," Julianna said.  
They spent their shift working together and Julianna successfully avoided Ellen for the rest of the shift.

She and Sally headed out the door together, relieved their shift was finished.  
"That was a long day," Sally said.  
"I know. Some days I think it's easier to have a critical patient than to have 30 non-critical patients. You seem to never get ahead in that regard," Julianna said.  
"I agree. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," Sally said.  
"That's right. I'll see you tomorrow," Julianna said.

Julianna set the dining room table for four. Johnny came down from his shower in fresh jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

Julianna was wearing a flowered-halter maxi dress and flip flops.

"Four? I thought it was just us and Mike," Johnny asked.  
"No, Sally's coming, too. I couldn't stand the thought of my friend spending another night alone. Besides, I think Mike might enjoy seeing her," Julianna said.

"Julianna Marie Gage, you're matchmaking," he said.

She gave her husband a sheepish smile. "Possibly. Look Mike and Sally are already friends and I figured the conversation would flow pretty easily if she was here," Julianna said.  
"Well, you do have a point. But don't pressure him," Johnny said.  
"I know that, John," she said.

Johnny noticed she said 'John' instead of 'Johnny' which meant that she wasn't happy with him at that moment. He took the steaks outside to place on the grill and saw Mike's truck coming down the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I have borrowed them for my own amusement. I do own Julianna.

Mike bypassed the door to the house and headed to the deck where his brother-in-law was standing.

"Hey, Mike," Johnny said, handing him a beer.

"Thanks," Mike said. The two of them stood on the deck, talking about various department business and Mike asked what he could do to help get the nursery ready.

"I finished painting, but I want to do the floors. I figured the next day I have off and Juli's working, I can do it. That way she won't be around the fumes for a few hours," Johnny said.  
"I'll come over and give you hand," Mike said.

Johnny thanked him and they turned toward the driveway. They heard a car coming and Mike turned back to Johnny.  
"Did you invite Sally for dinner," Mike asked before Sally even got out of her car.

"Yeah, but how did you know," Johnny asked.  
"Sally and I have met for coffee after shift a few times. She's Juli's best friend, next to you, of course. She's been a great friend to me in the last few months," Mike said.

"Oh, I guess Juli's more perceptive than I thought," Johnny said.  
Julianna brought a plate out to the guys. "Hey, bro," she said.  
"Hi, Juju," he said, giving her a hug.  
She went back inside and sat down at the table with Sally.  
"So you want to tell me the true nature of your relationship with Mike," Julianna asked, drinking her lemonade.  
"We've met for coffee a few mornings. That's all," Sally said, blushing slightly.

"Uh-huh," Julianna said, looking at her friend across the table. "Look, I don't care what you and Mike do. I just want him to be happy. I know you like him. I'm glad your willing to be patient with him," Julianna said.  
"Thanks. You're brother is a great guy," Sally said.  
"I know. Despite his overprotective nature and the fact that he thinks he's always right," Julianna said.

Sally laughed just as the guys opened the door and came inside.

Conversation between the four flowed easily and, before they realized, it was nearly midnight.

"I'll follow you home, Sally," Mike said as he got off the couch and offered her a hand.  
"Thanks. Juli, thanks for the invite. Johnny, it was a pleasure. Not like the last time we had dinner. Bye," Sally said, heading out the door.  
"I'll call you later, Juli," Mike said, hugging his sister and heading out the door behind Sally.  
Julianna looked at her husband and put her hands on her hips.

"Leelee, I can explain..." he started.  
"I THOUGHT it was an exaggeration, but, really, Johnny, every nurse at Rampart," she said, smiling slightly.

Johnny couldn't offer an explanation that wouldn't get him in trouble so he just smiled and went to his wife.  
"I was just waiting for Ms. Right. And that was you," he said.  
Julianna looked up at her husband. "Just place holders until we got married, is that it," she said.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, but my heart is yours," Johnny said.  
"I could kick your ass," she said.  
"But you love me too much," he said.

Julianna turned around and headed upstairs. She stopped and said, "No, because I'm pregnant and my center of gravity is off. I don't want to end up on _my_ ass in the middle of the living room."

She finished climbing the stairs, Johnny right behind her. "You do realize you're going to pay for that comment, Mrs. Gage," he called after her.  
"Possibly and it's DR. Gage, Mister," she said, poking her head out of the bathroom.

Johnny shook his head. If ever there was a woman that was created just for him, it was Julianna.

Johnny spent a good part of the week trying to find someone to cover for him, but he was unable to find someone. He hated having to tell Julianna that he couldn't go.

She'd taken it well and finished packing her bags. She wasn't sure why she was still going, but she knew Brackett was counting on her.

She arrived at the hospital to meet Dixie and was surprised to find Dr. Young, the new chief of the medical staff standing at the nurses station.  
"Dr. Gage, just who I was looking for. You can't go on this little trip to Sacramento," he said.  
Julianna looked at him. "Why not? Kelly said I was on the agenda and they were expecting me," Julianna said.  
"I know, but Dr. Brackett called Dr. Moore and he doesn't think you should be flying," he said.  
"Why not? He didn't say anything to me about it," Julianna said.

"I know, but when we asked because of the hospital insurance if it was OK for you to go, he remembered you had mentioned having a blood clot in your leg a few years ago. You know how susceptible pregnant women are to blood clots, especially if they fly," Dr. Young said.  
"I forgot all about that because it was such a while ago. Well, if I'm not going, then who is," she asked.  
"I am. I'm going to take your place. About time I met those on the committee. I'll make sure you're on the agenda for the next meeting. Take some time off to rest. You'll need it in a few months," he said.  
"Thanks for your concern," Julianna said. She was a bit shocked at his concern, but she wasn't going to Sacramento and she wasn't that upset about it.

"I'd better go if I'm going to make that flight. Have a good weekend," he said, taking his overnight bag and heading toward the exits.

Julianna sat on the stool. She couldn't believe what happened, but she was excited that she'd get to see Johnny for a long weekend.

Julianna started to head out to her car and was startled to see Dixie coming out of the lounge.  
"Dix! I thought you were heading to Sacramento," she asked.  
"I thought you were, too. I have a mandatory nursing orientation I have to attend as the head of nursing for emergency. Why aren't you heading out," Dixie asked.  
"Dr. Young said I shouldn't go because my doctor forgot about the blood clot I had a few years ago. Thought it might be bad for me to fly while pregnant. So I'm grounded. I'm heading to the station to see Johnny and let him know I'll be home when he gets off shift," she said.  
She waved to Dixie and headed out to her car and drove to the station.

She parked in the back and headed to the door. She was let in by Chet. "Juli! What are you doing here," he asked, clearly shocked by her appearance at the Station.  
"I came to tell Johnny that I wasn't going to Sacramento," she said.

She walked into the day room and saw Roy looking at her. "Jules! I thought you'd be at the airport," Roy said.  
"Nope. Can't go. My doctor won't let me fly," she said. She looked around the room. "Where's Johnny," she asked.  
"LAX," Roy said.  
"Why is he at LAX," Julianna asked. "I thought he was supposed to be working today."

"He was, but he felt awful that you were going there all alone and he couldn't be there, so he got Brice to work his shift," Roy said.  
"I thought Brice couldn't switch with him," Julianna said.  
"Well, apparently, he found out that you and Johnny have tickets to a baseball game next weekend and Brice wanted to take this girl he's seeing because she's a big fan, but he couldn't get tickets. Johnny gave Brice his two tickets," Roy said.  
Julianna sat on the couch. "He really wanted to go to that game," she said.

"Yeah, but he wanted to be with you more. The question now is, what can you do about him not being here," Roy asked.  
"Can you call the airport and see if his flight has left. Maybe we can pull him off of it," Julianna asked.  
Roy headed to the phone and called information. He got the number for LAX and asked if Johnny's flight had left.

Roy hung up the phone after his conversation with the airport and shook his head.  
"He's already boarded. They said they can put him on another plane back as soon as they land. They'll leave a message at the gate for him. They can turn him around. He'd get back tonight, unless there's a problem when they get to Sacramento," Roy said.  
"Thanks, Roy. I just wish he'd spoken with me. I'm going to the restroom. You guys stay here," she said.  
Mike and Chet helped her off the couch and she headed into the bathroom.

When she was washing her hands, she saw something on the shelf above the sinks that worried her. There was Johnny's wedding ring.

She picked it up and went back to the day room.

"Roy, why isn't this with Johnny," she asked her friend.

"What is it," he asked.  
"Johnny's wedding ring," she said.

The guys looked at each other. "Are you sure, Juli," Marco asked.  
"Positive. I picked it out myself and had it inscribed. It's definitely Johnny's ring. The question is why isn't he wearing it right now," she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own nothing but the character of Julianna.

Roy thought about what happened the previous shift and remembered Johnny telling him something about the squad.  
"Jules, Johnny had to change the fan belt on the Squad last night. He got really greasy and I'm assuming he took the ring off so he wouldn't get it dirty. He's done that when we've been doing maintenance on the squad. He also got a run right before he left this morning. Maybe he just forgot to put it on in the excitement of getting out of here to see you," Roy said, hoping that was the case.

Julianna glared at her friend. Roy could tell that Julianna was thinking about what he'd said.  
"I'm going to take it home with me. I'll see you guys later," Julianna said.  
She headed out the door, hating that her center of gravity was off and she couldn't hurry out of the Station.

Johnny couldn't believe it. He'd decided to surprise Julianna and show up at the airport. He barely made the flight and when he arrived at his seat, he was surprised to find out that not only was Julianna not coming on the trip, but Ellen had managed to get herself asked along instead of Dixie. To make matters worse, she had conned the stewardesses to let her sit next to Johnny. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment that his wife wasn't on the flight. He asked if he could get off, but the stewardess told him he couldn't. They had already sealed the doors and there wasn't any way he could get off. He flopped down in the seat and pulled out a magazine in the seat pocket.  
"What's wrong, Johnny? Not happy to see me," Ellen asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I'm not happy to see you. I was expecting to see my wife," Johnny said, never taking his eyes off the page in front of him.

Ellen leaned over and put her hand around Johnny's arm and took the her other hand and ran it down the length of his chest.  
"Come on now. That's no way to act. I have a feeling I could make you forget all about your wife," Ellen said.  
Johnny pushed her hands off of his body and looked at her.  
"Nothing could make me forget my wife. Absolutely nothing," he said, turning back to the magazine.

"Seems to me like you're trying to forget her. You seem to be missing something," Ellen said.  
Johnny didn't know what she was talking about until he spied his left hand. He'd forgotten to put his ring back on after he'd gotten done changing the fan belt on the Squad. He remembered it was sitting on the shelf at the Station. He hoped Roy found the ring and held on to it for him. He planned to head back to LA as soon as they landed in Sacramento. He was going home to his wife and, hopefully, he'd find his ring.

"I was doing some repair work on the Squad and must have forgotten to put it back on. I didn't want it to get greasy," Johnny said.  
Ellen leaned over and looked at him. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it's your sub-conscious telling you to forget about your wife. At least for a few hours," Ellen said.  
The plane began to taxi down the runway and he put his head back and closed his eyes and prayed the flight was a short one.

Once the plane was airborne, Ellen put her plan to get Johnny to forget about his wife. He was reading a magazine and trying his best to ignore her. She put her hand on his thigh and he jumped.  
He took her hand away and said, "Don't do that," he said.  
Ellen gave a mock pout and said, "You didn't say please."

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He hoped this flight landed soon, because he didn't know how much longer he could take Ellen's overt flirting with him. He didn't understand what she was doing. Sure he had female friends and some were even women he'd dated and some had acted like this toward him, but none had done anything remotely like Ellen when they found out he was married. He didn't want any woman acting like this to him, unless it was his wife. He couldn't wait for the plane to land because he was turning around and heading home. But first, he was going to get a big bouquet of flowers. Even though he hadn't done anything, he just thought Julianna might appreciate the gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Julianna. All characters belong to Mark VII, et al.

Julianna arrived home. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered their bedroom. She put Johnny's ring, which was in her pocket, into her jewelry box. She knew Roy had given her the logical explanation and it certainly sounded like Johnny's thinking, but she still felt something tickling the back of her mind. Maybe it was just hormones, but she'd feel a lot better when Johnny was back home with her.

Sally called Julianna a few minutes after she came home.

"Juli, I heard you didn't go to Sacramento and then I just saw Dixie. I guess Johnny's glad you're home, huh," Sally asked.  
"I don't know. He decided to surprise me and went to LAX. He's on a plane right now," she said.  
Sally took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, no," she said.  
"What Sally? What's the matter," Julianna asked.  
"Ellen went in Dixie's place. Dr. Young's orders," Sally said.  
"What? Ellen went to Sacramento? Are you telling me that woman is on an airplane with my husband," Julianna asked.

"You don't have anything to worry about with Johnny," Sally said.  
"I'm not worried about Johnny, but I'm almost certain that Ellen planned all this. Did you tell me you saw her coming out Dr. Young's office the other day," Julianna asked.  
"Yeah," Sally said.  
"Or maybe Ellen didn't plan this, maybe they planned it together," Julianna said, thinking out loud.  
"Julianna, that's crazy. John would never, and I mean never, make plans with that woman. Especially if he was married. No, I won't believe that of John," Sally said.  
"I found his wedding ring at the Station. Sitting on a shelf. Roy said it was because Johnny was working on the squad and didn't want to get dirty, but I'm starting to wonder. He's never forgotten his ring before. He's actually been LATE to work because he got halfway to the Station and realized he didn't have it on. Why would he forget it unless he wanted to forget it," Julianna said.  
"OK, listen to me Julianna, John loves you. He's completely and totally in love with you. John's a lot of things, at least he used to be, but cheating on someone is not something he could do. I don't care what it looks like. Roy gave you a logical and practical reason, so you should just believe it and stop fretting yourself. Do you know if John is coming back tonight," Sally asked.  
"I don't know. Roy left a message for him to call me at the gate and the airline said they'd put him on a return flight. It wouldn't get in until later, but Roy said he'd pick him up for me. Do you honestly believe that Johnny didn't plan anything with Ellen," Julianna asked.  
"I'd swear by it," Sally said.  
"OK. I think I'll figure out how to arrange things in the nursery," she said.  
"Don't do anything until John gets home," Sally scolded.

"I won't. I'm going to sketch the layout of the room so he knows what to do when he gets home," Julianna said.  
"OK. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. Mike asked if I wanted to go riding. John told him it was fine since you can't ride Toby right now," Sally said.  
"Sounds good. Johnny thinks Toby only likes women. The horse won't do much for Johnny unless he's being fed. Hopefully, he'll do OK with you," Julianna said.  
"Hopefully. See you tomorrow and be careful," Sally said.  
"Thanks. Bye," Julianna said before replacing the receiver in her bedroom.

She changed into some comfortable pajamas and went downstairs to find something to eat. She had made chicken salad the previous night and decided to have a sandwich with some chips. She grabbed an apple from the bowl.

She poured a glass of milk and decided to eat her dinner in front of the TV. She found some random show and sat on the couch to watch it. She looked at the clock. She knew Johnny's flight was landing soon and she hoped he'd call and tell her he was on the way back to LA.

The plane landed in Sacramento and Johnny was ready to get off the plane. Ellen had been trying to get his attention by wearing a short skirt and low-cut top. He waited until everyone was off the plane before he made his way to the exit. Ellen was waiting at the exit of the plane and immediately grabbed his arm as he headed toward the airport terminal.

"Ellen, enough," Johnny said, shaking her arm loose and heading up the ramp. He exited the jet way and heard his name. He headed to the gate agent.  
"Did you call for John Gage," he asked.  
"Are you Mr. Gage," the clerk asked.  
Johnny nodded his head.  
"I have a message from Roy. He said for you to return to LA. Apparently the airline is aware you need to get back to LA and they've arranged for you to catch the next flight back," they said.  
"Great, when does it leave," he asked.  
"Well, they just got a weather report of terrible thunderstorms in the LA area and LAX has canceled all flights into the airport because of a lightening strike to the traffic tower. They'll try to have flights arriving as soon as possible, but you won't get out until 5 tomorrow morning," the clerk said.  
"Can I stay here and wait," Johnny asked.  
"You can't stay in the airport. I'd advise you to get a hotel room across from the airport. A shuttle can bring you by in the morning for your flight. I'm so sorry this is happening," the clerk said.  
"Not as much as I am. Can you give me a ticket for tomorrow so there's no problem," Johnny asked.  
The clerk nodded and printed out a ticket for him.

"You're pre-boarded so just show up and they'll give you a seat," she said.  
"Thanks," Johnny said. He headed out into the airport and was amazed at what had happened. He went to find a phone so he could at least call Julianna and tell her what happened. He found a phone and set his carry-on down and called.  
_"Hello," she answered._  
"Leelee," he said.  
_"Johnny, are you heading home," she asked._  
"I can't. There was a lightening strike at LAX and I can't catch a flight until early morning. I'm so sorry," he said.  
_"What are you going to do," she asked._  
"Crash in the motel room and come over here for the flight in the morning. I'll get Roy to pick me up, though. I don't want you to do it," he said.

"Are you OK," she asked.  
"I'm fine. Like I said, I'm going to crash in the motel room and be back in LA by lunchtime tomorrow," he said, trying to cheer her up.  
"OK. I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too. Listen, you could call Sally or go to Joanne's to stay if you want," he said.  
"I'll be fine, Johnny. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye," he said, hanging up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own nothing but the character of Julianna.

Johnny headed out of the airport and found Dr. Young and Ellen waiting outside for him.  
"We're at the hotel across the street," Dr. Young said.  
Johnny followed him across the street.

Dr. Young went to the desk to check them in and returned with three keys.  
"Apparently they have you and Ellen in the same room. They don't have another room since they're all booked up for the committee meeting," Dr. Young said.  
Johnny inwardly groaned. He wondered if Ellen had anything to do with the one room for the two of them.  
"Thanks, Dr. Young. I'm going to go get some sleep and then head back to the airport. Sorry I can't go to the meeting," Johnny said, taking his key and heading for his room, Ellen on his heels.

Johnny unlocked the room and set his bag in the closet that was by the door. He walked farther into the room and was shocked to find one bed. One rather large bed to be exact.

Ellen pushed passed him and flopped on the bed. "Well, lookie here, Johnny. This big bed for the two of us. Oh, the possibilities," she said, looking up at him.  
Johnny did a quick inventory of the room and saw there was a small couch in the sitting area with the TV.

"I'm taking this couch. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch a nap. My return flight leaves early in the morning," Johnny said, putting his jacket on the chair and stealing the extra pillow and blanket that were in the closet.

Ellen was not happy with how things were going. "Johnny, are you sure you want to sleep on that couch? This bed here is so much more comfortable," she said.  
"It probably is but I don't share a bed with anyone that isn't my wife," he said, making up the couch.

Ellen went into the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped out of the clothes and adjusted the garters and stockings she was wearing. She fixed the strapless bustier she had on and prepared to wow him. She knew, with Julianna being pregnant, the likelihood that he'd seen his wife in something like this in months was probably non-existent. She was hoping that lust for someone who wasn't suffering from the effects of being pregnant would get his attention.

Johnny was sitting on the couch, looking at the menu for dinner. He wanted nothing more than to get home, but knew he had to eat. He also had to call Roy. He was about to make his calls when Ellen came out of the bathroom. Johnny paid her no attention until Ellen called out his name.  
"Johnny," she said, her voice a seductive whisper.  
Johnny turned his head and saw Ellen in the outfit and, because he is a man, had an immediate reaction to seeing her in it. He shook the thoughts from his head and thought about Julianna on their wedding night. That outfit had left nothing to the imagination and was much better than the one that Ellen was wearing at that moment.

"Ellen, I asked you to stop this. I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom if you keep this up," Johnny said.  
"I just needed some help. Can you help," she asked.  
He should have remembered the last time he helped a woman with her underclothes. The item of clothing had snapped back and hit him in the face.

"What's wrong," he asked.  
"Well, this clasp here is stuck. I can't get out of it," she said.  
Johnny went to her and put his fingers on the front clasp. Just as he unsnapped it, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Johnny jumped back like he was on fire. "Damn it, Ellen. You have got to stop this. I am a married man," Johnny said, trying to get Ellen to see reason.

Ellen looked at him and took a step closer to him. Johnny wanted to run into the bathroom and hide, but the partially clad Ellen was blocking his way.

"Ellen, stop this. This is totally inappropriate. I don't want you that way so stop it," Johnny said, trying to slide past her without actually touching her.

Seeing the Johnny was off balance because he was trying to slide past her, Ellen used it to her advantage and pushed him on the bed. She fell on top of him.  
"Now this is more like it," she said, whispering in his ear. She attempted to kiss him and Johnny kept his face turned away from her, the whole time trying to get out from under her.

He managed to shove Ellen off of him, grabbed his jacket and nearly ran out of the room. He couldn't stay in that room with that woman. He couldn't stay anywhere with her. He needed to get home to Julianna because he felt like he was going crazy.

He headed down to the lobby. He was going to beg them to give him another place to sleep, even if it was a couch in the lobby.

"I need you to find me another room, please," Johnny said, the desperation in his voice making him cringe, but he didn't have time to think about it.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have anything else available," the clerk said.  
"You don't understand. You've given me a room with a woman who is trying to seduce me and there's only one bed. I'm a married man and this it totally inappropriate. I need somewhere else to sleep," Johnny said.  
"We can offer you a roll-away bed for the room," she said.

"That's not the point. I CAN'T stay in that room with that woman. I just can't," Johnny said.  
"If we have something open up, I'll let you know, but right now we have nothing available. I'm sorry," she said.

Johnny shook his head. He had to accept that he was stuck. He figured he'd grab something to eat in the restaurant and then he'd catch a nap back in the room while Ellen was having dinner with Dr. Young. Then he'd either head back to the airport or he'd rent a car and drive back to LA. He wasn't looking forward to that, but he'd live with the discomfort and the dislike if he got home to Julianna.

Johnny was heading toward the restaurant when he saw Dr. Young approach. And he didn't look happy.

"Mr. Gage," Dr. Young said.  
"Dr. Young," Johnny answered.  
"Would you mind telling me why there's a hysterical nurse sitting on the couch in my room in torn clothing and sobbing that you attacked her," Dr. Young asked.  
Johnny did a double-take. He thought he'd heard him wrong.  
"What? Ellen said I attacked her? No, that did not happen. I NEVER touched that woman," he said.  
"She said that you touched her breasts and fell down on the bed with her," Young said.  
"Listen, Doc, I never attacked her. She pushed me down on the bed while I was trying to leave the room. She's been trying to seduce ME, Dr. Young. Not the other way around. I love my wife and want nothing more than to get back home to her," Johnny said, unable to believe what was happening.

"Ellen says you attacked her," Dr. Young said.  
"I didn't. I would never do that to a woman. Look, my wife was a victim of rape a year and a half before I met her. I understand what a woman goes through after that and I would NEVER, NEVER do that," Johnny said.

Dr. Young looked at Johnny. Seeing the anguish on his face, Lucas felt Johnny was telling the truth.

"Look, I don't know why Ellen is lying, but she's threatened to call the police. I asked her to let me talk to you first," Young said.

"She's calling the police? I didn't do anything," Johnny said, his shoulders slumping.

"I'll see if I can talk her out of it," Young said, heading back to his room.  
Johnny was about to go and choke down dinner, when he saw something that made his stomach turn more than it was already.  
Two policemen came through the door and headed for him.

"Are you John Gage," one asked.  
"Yes," he said.  
"We would like to question you about the attack of Ellen Taylor," the second one said.  
"Attack? What attack? I never attacked her. I never touched her," he said.  
"She says otherwise and we're obligated to check things out," the first one said.

"I understand, but I didn't do anything. I'm just trying to get back home to my wife. I don't want to be here," Johnny said.

"We're going to put you in the squad car and we're going to speak with Miss Taylor. Is there anyone that can verify that you didn't attack her," the second one asked.

"Dr. Young believes I didn't attack her, but I can't prove it except to say that I didn't do it," Johnny said.

"If you'll come with us and wait out here, we'll see if we can get to the bottom of things," the first one said.  
Johnny felt lower than he'd ever felt in his life. As he was led to the squad car, Johnny could think of nothing but his wife and how he hated everything about Sacramento.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own Julianna, though.

Johnny sat in the back of the patrol car feeling horrible. He'd meant to surprise his wife by showing up on the plane only to have it go horribly wrong. Now he was sitting in a police car being wrongfully accused of attacking Ellen. He kept blinking, hoping he was caught in a dream.

He put his head down, partially to hide his face and partially to ease the headache that had come from the lack of sleep he'd had the last two days.

He heard the door open and he found the policemen standing on the curb.

"Mr. Gage, we're taking you downtown now," the policeman said.  
"Why," Johnny managed to ask.  
"Attempted rape. Miss Taylor wants to file charges," the policeman said.  
Johnny was hauled out of the back of the patrol car, read his rights and handcuffed. He sat in the back of the car, praying this was all just a dream.

He arrived at the police station and was taken to the booking area. He was fingerprinted and had his photo taken. "You can bond out, if you can find someone to pay the bond. You can use the phone over here," the clerk said, pointing to the phone.  
Johnny rubbed his wrists before picking up the phone. He took a deep breath and called the one person he knew would help him that wasn't his wife. He called Roy.

"Hello," Roy said.  
"Roy, it's Johnny. I need help," Johnny said.  
"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be on a plane back here to LA," Roy asked.  
"There's been a little problem. I've been arrested," Johnny said.  
"What? Arrested? For what," Roy asked, suddenly on the edge of his seat.

"Man you're not going to believe it even if I told you. Ellen has accused me of attempted rape," Johnny said.  
"Ellen? What's Ellen doing in Sacramento," Roy asked.  
"I don't know. The point is she tried to get me into bed and when I refused and fled the scene, she went to Dr. Young and told him I'd attacked her. She called the police and here I am. Can you help me," Johnny asked.

"Of course. What do I need to do," Roy asked.  
"I need you to bond me out," Johnny said.  
"Well, sure, but I can't do that from LA," Roy said.

"I don't know what to do, Roy. I'm worried," Johnny said.  
"Let me make a call and I'll see what I can do. You'll get out. I promise," Roy said.  
Johnny hung up the phone and was directed to a bench and told to sit. He looked at his surroundings and wondered how in the world he'd been put in this situation.

Roy hung up with Johnny and immediately called Dixie.  
"Dixie, it's Roy. Do you know the name of the hotel you were supposed to stay at in Sacramento," Roy asked.  
"Rose Gardens. It's across from the airport," she said.  
"Thanks, Dixie. I'll call you back," Roy said.

He called information. "I need the number for Rose Gardens in Sacramento," Roy said.  
He was given the number and immediately dialed.

"Rose Gardens. How may I help you," the receptionist asked.  
"I need Dr. Lucas Young's room please. It's an emergency," Roy said.  
"One moment," the receptionist said.  
"Hello," Young answered.

"Dr. Young, this is Roy DeSoto. Do you know anything about John Gage being accused of attacking Ellen Taylor," Roy asked.  
"She came into my room with torn clothing and looking horrible. I spoke with Ellen and she claimed John did it. I spoke with John and he denied it," Young said.  
"Do you think he did it," Roy asked.  
"No, I don't. Ellen has problems. I never thought she would do something like this," Young said.  
"They've arrested Johnny for attempted rape," Roy said.  
"I thought Ellen was going to tell them it was a misunderstanding. What are you telling me for," Young asked.  
"You need to go and bail him out and then put him on a plane back to LA. Then you need to get Ellen to admit she's lying," Roy said.  
Young was quiet for a moment. "I'll bail him out, but I don't know if they'll let him leave Sacramento."  
"Just get him out and talk to Ellen. Neither Johnny nor Julianna should have to suffer because of what Ellen said. You know that, right," Roy said.  
"I'll get him out and talk to her. I'll get him to call when he gets out," Young said.  
Roy hung up the phone and hoped Johnny would get out of jail soon. The thought of his best friend in a cell for something he didn't do was crazy to him. It was even crazier for someone to think Johnny might try to rape someone. Especially after what Julianna went through. Roy knew Ellen was bad news, but Johnny rarely saw that. Johnny is probably sitting somewhere right now wondering what Julianna would think about the situation.

Julianna! Roy had forgotten all about her in his worrying for his friend. He thought about calling her, but decided to wait until he heard back from Dr. Young regarding Johnny's situation.

Lucas entered the police station, hating that his half-sister's delusions could possibly ruin, not only a fireman's career, but his reputation and, quite possibly his marriage. Lucas couldn't let that happen. He dragged Ellen into the station.  
"You're going to tell them that John Gage did not attack you," he said.  
"He did. You saw me. Why should I tell them I lied," Ellen pouted.

"Because you did. Now, go in there and admit that you were upset because he didn't respond to your advances and let him go back home to his wife. I know why you wanted to go on this little trip. It's not because you care about the program, it's because you carry some torch for a man that doesn't want you. He's married for goodness sake," Lucas said.

Ellen continued her pouting, but relented when her brother told the desk sergeant Ellen wanted to change her story.

"Right this way, Miss Taylor," the sergeant said.

Ellen went into a room and she told the story. "Mr. Gage is a former boyfriend of mine and when I left town I thought we were still together. I wanted to get back with him and finding out that he was married, upset me greatly. I tried to get him into bed and he refused. I was just getting revenge on having my feelings hurt. I'm sorry for anything I've done. Mr. Gage didn't try to attack me," Ellen said.  
"You understand that filing a false report is a crime, Miss Taylor," the sergeant asked.

Lucas spoke up. "She's mentally unstable. I'll take her home and get her med levels checked," Lucas said.  
"Well, that will depend on Mr. Gage's feelings. Take her home, but understand that she could face charges if Mr. Gage decides to file charges against her," the sergeant said.

Lucas agreed and took his sister out of the police station. He hoped John wouldn't press charges because Ellen had enough problems.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I own nothing except Julianna.

"Mr. John Gage," they called from outside the holding cell.  
John got up and approached the door. "I'm John Gage," he said.  
The officer opened the door and John stepped out.  
"You're free to go. You can pick up your stuff from the desk sergeant and then you can meet the cab outside. Dr. Lucas Young called for it to take you to the airport. I believe your luggage is inside already. We apologize for the misunderstanding," the officer said.

John was in shock. "What happened," he asked.  
"Miss Taylor just confessed to lying. You're free to go," he said.  
Without waiting for further explanation, Johnny headed to the desk sergeant and got his wallet and id back and headed to the cab.

Johnny arrived at the airport and he was never so glad to see a place in his life.

He pulled his ticket out and made his way to the gate that his flight back to LA would board.

He went to the phone and called Julianna.

He was worried when he didn't get an answer. He knew that she was waiting for his call to tell her he was coming home. He didn't know how he was going to explain this latest incident to his wife.

He hung up the phone and then picked it up again and called Roy.  
"Hello," Joanne said.  
"Hey, Jo. Is Roy home," Johnny asked.  
"Actually, no. He's at the hospital," Joanne said.  
"Hospital? Is he working," Johnny asked.  
"No he had to go," Joanne said.

"Did something happen to him or one of the kids," Johnny asked, concern for his friend evident in his voice.

"What time's your flight landing," she asked, avoiding his question.

"Eight. Joanne, why is Roy at the hospital," Johnny asked.  
"Johnny there's nothing you can do until you get back to LA, so just get on the flight and Roy will meet you at LAX," Joanne said.  
"Joanne, will you tell me what the hell is going on," Johnny asked.  
"John, get on the plane. We'll see you when you get here," she insisted.

"Joanne DeSoto, tell me what the hell is going on? Oh my, God. Something happened to Julianna. What happened," Johnny demanded. He needed to know what happened to his wife. He knew something wasn't right, but he thought it was just because he wasn't there with her. Now something had happened.

"Julianna fell last night and she might have broken her ankle. Mike found her a few hours ago. He called Roy to meet him at the hospital," Joanne said.  
"Wh...what? Is she OK. Is the baby," Johnny asked, his heart at his feet.

"I don't know any more than I already told you. They've only been there about an hour. Roy's going to call and see when he needs to pick you up," she said.

"I'm going to call the hospital right now," he said.  
"Johnny, just get on the plane. Julianna's fine," she said.

Johnny was distraught. His wife was in the hospital and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"I'll be there, soon," Johnny said.  
"Just stay calm. Get on the plane and we'll see you soon," Joanne said, hanging up the phone.

He slumped down on a seat near the gate and prayed his wife and child would be OK.

_**Julianna and Johnny's house, a few hours before Johnny's release.**_

Julianna missed her husband. She went upstairs and flicked the switch in the nursery, but nothing happened.  
"Damn," Julianna said out loud. She went to the laundry room and grabbed a light bulb. 'I can at least change a light bulb,' Julianna said to herself.

She grabbed the three step ladder out of the hall closet and set it under the light fixture. She steadied herself and climbed up the ladder to change the bulb.

She managed to screw the bulb in correctly and was pleased at herself for handling it. She went to step down off the ladder and realized her balance was off. She couldn't stop her fall so she did the only thing she could do, twist herself so she didn't fall on her stomach. She knew she'd broken her ankle when she hit the floor. She was mentally kicking herself for trying to handle things on her own.

She laid on the floor, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this. Her ankle was killing her and she knew there wasn't anyway she could get off the floor without help.

Just then, her phone started to ring. She didn't have an extension in the nursery, so she tried to get to the other room. She made it into the hallway when exhaustion hit her and she collapsed on her elbows in the hallway.

That was how Mike found her a few hours later. Sally called Julianna, but hadn't gotten an answer. Sally had worried and contacted Mike.

Mike couldn't get Julianna on the phone either. He told Sally he'd go by her house and check on her. He knew Johnny would be arriving back from Sacramento that morning.

He arrived at Julianna and Johnny's and saw Julianna's car in the driveway. This caused Mike immediate concern.

He used the key he'd been given by his sister and entered the house. "Juju! Juli," he called as he entered the house.

He didn't see her downstairs, so he went upstairs. As he reached the top step, he found his sister in the hallway.  
"Juli," he yelled, but didn't get an immediate response from her.

He knelt down next to her and checked her pulse. He found one. He immediately called for a rescue squad. He then called Roy.  
"Roy, something's happened to Juli. I came by to check because she didn't answer her phone and I've found her passed out in the hallway. I called a squad. I don't know what to do," Mike said.  
"OK, is she bleeding," he asked.

"No sign of bleeding," Mike said.  
"The Squad will be there soon and I'll meet you at the hospital," Roy said.

Mike hung up the phone and tried to get his sister to wake up.

The Squad arrived within minutes and splinted her ankle and took her to the hospital. Mike followed and met Roy at the Emergency entrance.  
"Why won't she wake up," Mike asked.  
"Probably shock. Who knows how long she was on the floor. She'll wake up once her fluids catch up," Roy said.

"Have you heard from Johnny? I thought he'd be back in LA by now," Mike asked.  
"Well, Johnny ran into a little snafu. Nothing major, just weather at LAX yesterday has changed travel plans," Roy said. They saw Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early exit the room.  
"How's Juli," Mike asked.

"She's fine. She's dehydrated from being on the floor and she's got a broken ankle. Mostly she's mad at herself for what happened," Brackett said.  
"What about the baby," Mike asked.  
"Seems unaffected. Heart rate is doing exactly what it should be," he said.  
Mike and Roy sighed with relief.

"She'll stay here, at least for tonight. We'll monitor everything and make sure there are no complications," Early said.  
"That's great. Mike, I'm going to head to the airport to get Johnny," Roy said.  
"You going to bring him right here, aren't you," Mike asked.  
"Yeah. I don't want to have to tell him what happened to his wife, but I guess you can't avoid it," Roy said.

Mike went into see his sister and Roy headed off to meet Johnny's plane.

Mike looked at his sister. She had her eyes closed and she looked so vulnerable. Especially with her ankle propped up and her swollen abdomen dominating the scene.

"Hey, Juju," Mike said.  
Julianna opened her eyes. "Hey, Mikey. You heard from Johnny," she asked.  
"Roy just left to get him at the airport," Mike said.

"I guess Roy's going to explain what happened, huh," she said.

"Juli, everything is fine. Johnny will be home soon," Mike said.

Julianna nodded and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on her abdomen as she felt the baby kick. A smile crossed her face at the feeling.

Mike followed the orderlies as they took Julianna to a room for observation.

He promised Julianna he'd stay with her until Johnny came home.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_~This is the end of Part 4. Part 5 will follow shortly. How will Johnny react to seeing his wife and what will she say regarding his false arrest? Have they heard the last from Ellen? What else will happen before Johnny and Julianna get their happily ever after? ~Kaiti_


End file.
